The Lion cub at Cat's Lair
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sometimes your past comes for you and it changes things as Lion-o soon learns he has a daughter. Lislia who was born sometime after his solo mission in the Feliner. Now he has to look after her. His enemies seek to use the sweet little girl against him. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was helping at the berbil village. He brought some seedlings and he was helping them plant them. Life was very good right now. Soon something was going to happen that was going to change his life forever.

A ship landed in a clearing. It was captain Shiner's ship. He started to talk to someone. "I have a Thunderian child she will be a excellent slave," Shiner said.

"Hmm how much are you asking for her?" the creature asked. He didn't look friendly.

"Well I am open for discussion of price," Shiner said.

"Okay, but what if the Thundercats catch us?" the creature said.

"I doubt they will, now let's discuss price," Shiner said.

A little girl saw her chance and ran out of the ship without anyone noticing she didn't want to be that horrible creature's slave. "That was too close for comfort," she said after catching her breath. "I'm glad to be out of there," she said.

Shiner noticed the girl had escaped and the creature called the deal off and Shiner had left rather disgruntled.

The little girl looked around and saw where she was. She was in a forest. She must've run farther than she thought. But she was glad to be away from captain Shiner. "So this is third earth sure is green in the forest," she said. She remembered hearing that the Thundercats were on third earth. She remembered her mother told her that her father was a Thundercat.

She had to find the Thundercats because she knew they could take her home and she could find who she was looking for. She started to walk and then she heard a twig snap and that freaked her out and she started running. Then she saw two things speeding towards her. "Eek!" she shrieked.

It was the Thunderkittens on their space boards they stopped when they saw her. "Hey are you okay?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes we didn't mean to scare you," Wilykat said.

"Yes I'm okay," the girl said.

"Hey you're a Thunderian," Wilykat said.

"How did you get here?" Wilykit asked.

"It's a long story I was born on a refugee planet, and I was wandering outside when a big storm came, I ran into a ship I thought was a cave because it was so dark. Inside was a captain called Shiner and he was planning on selling me as a slave here on third earth. But I gave him the slip and ran away, I am sure glad he wasn't following me," she said.

"That captain Shiner as some nerve treating someone like that," Wilykit said.

"Yeah and she's just a kid too," Wilykat said.

"But we are glad you got away," Wilykit said. "I'm Wilykit," she said.

"And I am her twin brother Wilykat," Wilykat said.

"I'm Lislia, it's nice to meet you," Lislia said.

"Nice to meet you too Lislia, I bet everyone will be surprised to see another lion Thunderian," Wilykit said.

"We will take you to cat's lair and the rest of the Thundercats will help you," Wilykat told her.

"I heard there were Thundercats on this planet, are you Thundercats too?" Lislia asked.

"Yes, we are Thunderkittens, as in junior members," Wilykit said.

"Cool, I never knew there was such thing as a junior member of the Thundercats, " Lislia said.

"Yes it is cool," Wilykat said.

"Now let's go," Wilykit said.

Lislia climbed on to Wilykat's space board. "Hold on tight okay," he said.

"I will," Lislia said.

The space boards started and they headed for cat's lair. Lislia was surprised by how fast the space boards went. It was so amazing.

The other Thundercats saw them coming up. "Look it's the Thunderkittens, and look at that they found a young Thunderian," Bengali said.

"Well I'll be, so they have, this is great this means she must of come from another colony of Thunderians some where out there," Panthro said.

"Everyone this Lislia we found her apparently she escaped from Shiner who was going to sell her as a slave," Wilykit said.

"Why he has some nerve, selling a child as a slave," Pumyra said.

"I would like to teach him a lesson he'll never forget," Panthro said making a fist with angry look on his face.

"I understand that but right now we must look after Lislia and find out how to get her home, that is what is most important right now," Tygra said. "I'm Tygra," he told Lislia.

"I'm Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"My name is Bengali," Bengali said.

"I'm Panthro," Panthro said.

"My name is Snarfer," Snarfer said.

"I'm Snarf," Snarf said.

"I'm Lynx-o," Lynx-o said.

"And my name is Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you, I am happy you all are going to help me," Lislia said.

"Hey what's going on?" Lion-o asked coming up he was home early.

Lislia turned and saw him, it was her father from that picture in her mother's locket. So she knew the bright fiery red hair and the big golden eyes of his. So this had to be him it was so exciting. She could hardly believe it.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked looking Lislia.

"I'm Lislia," Lislia said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats how did you get here?" Lion-o asked.

"Apparently Shiner was planning on selling her a slave here." Cheetara said.

"Making a child a slave that's terrible," Lion-o said. "Well at least you escaped, and don't worry we will get you back home and with your parents," he said.

Lislia heard his name Lion-o so this was her father. The one her mother always told her about the one that she said was the love of her life."Excuse me Lion-o you don't happen to know a Thunderian white lioness named Liosia?" Lislia asked.

"I do, I love her very much I met her during my very first solo mission in Feliner and we fell in love," Lion-o said.

"I am so happy to hear it. She told me all about you and I always wanted to meet you. I know we never met but I'm your daughter," Lislia said.

Lion-o was really shocked. His jaw practically dropped to the to the ground.

"How can that be?" Panthro said.

"Care to explain Lion-o?" Tygra asked looking at Lion-o with his arms crossed.

"Let's see I was with Liosia and the night before left to head back to third earth and we... " Lion-o said.

"I guess that is what must of happened." Cheetara said.

"Yes but that was almost six years ago," Bengali said. "How old are you Lislia?" he asked.

"Five," Lislia said.

"Oh boy," Lion-o said. "This is too much! I find this hard to believe." he said.

"I can run a fraternity test." Pumyra said.

"That would be helpful," Lion-o said. "I mean how can I be a father!" he said.

"Well you two look a bit alike," Bengali said.

Bengali was right. Lislia had Lion-o's fiery red hair and his same tan with cream markings the only difference was her eyes were blue and not golden. According to Lion-o, Liosia was a white lioness with blue eyes.

Pumyra took some blood from both Lion-o and Lislia then ran the blood test. Lion-o was still not buying it. "How can a random child say I'm her father!" Lion-o said. "I know how it works but I doubt it could've happened, like that so fast and on our first time to boot." he said.

Tygra knew what Lion-o was implying. "Lion-o we are all aware how babies come into the world, but still it is possible that she is your child." Tygra said.

"Yes and she seems like you in many ways," Snarf said looking at Lislia playing with the Thunderkittens.

"Yes she even looks a bit like you," Snarfer said.

"I got the results," Pumyra said.

"Good I'm ready for it," Lion-o said.

"Well I am glad you are ready for it and I might want you brace yourself any way Lion-o, because Lislia really is your daughter, her DNA matches your's." Pumyra said.

"I can't believe this how can I be a father this is too much to take in!" Lion-o said. Then he saw Lislia looking at him worried. He swallowed when he thought he upset her. "I'll be back," he said running off.

"Lion-o," Panthro said about to go after him.

"Let him go, he needs to think, and let his thoughts and feels come together," Lynx-o said. "Don't worry Lislia it's nothing you did, it's just a lot to take in," he said to Lislia.

"I know I'm not upset I just got worried when he looked so panicked. I'm just worried if he might reject me later or something bad might happen to him," Lislia said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Tygra said.

"I sure hope so," Lislia said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was deep in thought outside. "How can I be a father? I know the results say I am. But I don't know if I am ready for this," Lion-o said to himself.

"You seem troubled Lion-o," Jaga said.

"I just found out I have a daughter from a girl I knew from a Thunderian colony on another planet. I find it so much to take in I wonder why Liosia never told me about Lislia." Lion-o said.

"Maybe she had trouble contacting you or didn't know how to tell you," Jaga said.

"Yes maybe that's why but I find it hard to take in that I am now a father," Lion-o said.

"Well true it maybe a lot to take in but your daughter is here and needs you," Jaga said.

"You're right Jaga I must be there for Lislia," Lion-o said.

Lion-o came back to cat's lair and saw Lislia with the other Thundercats. "Well look whose back," Panthro said.

"You alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I just had to think, but now I think everything has finally started to sink in," Lion-o said.

"Good," Tygra said.

Lion-o came up to Lislia. "Lislia I am sorry for acting the way I did, but I will try to help you by finding your mother and being here for you okay?" Lion-o said.

"Okay," Lislia said.

Lislia soon went to bed after dinner. "Lion-o mind telling us how you met Liosia?" Wilykit asked.

"Well it was during my solo mission in the Feliner, I met her after I landed because of the meteor shower. We hit it off right away. We became closer and closer and with Lislia here you know what happened," Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Panthro said.

"I wish I could've convinced her to come with me," Lion-o said.

"Well Lion-o you could've but it didn't come to pass, we just have to accept this for what it is," Cheetara said.

"I know we must," Lion-o said.

"Well now the Lislia is here we must do what we can for her," Lynx-o said.

"I agree," Lion-o said.

The next morning Lislia woke up and started exploring cats lair. She never been in one and she wanted to see every inch of it. "Having fun?" Tygra said.

"Oh I guess so," Lislia said.

"Just be careful Lislia there is a lot of stuff around here that could be dangerous so be careful," Tygra said.

"Yes Tygra," Lislia said.

Lion-o was getting to know his daughter. So things were a little bit difficult. "So, Lislia what do you like to do?" Lion-o asked.

"I like to play games, I like to climb, run and jump, I like to hear stories, and I like to explore." Lislia said.

"Well Lislia I like to explore myself," Lion-o said.

"Cool, Lion-o," Lislia said.

"You don't have to call me by my name," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o the mutants are causing trouble at the berbil village," Bengali said coming in.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said.

"Can I come?" Lislia asked.

"No Lislia stay at the lair," Lion-o said.

"Yes sir," Lislia said.

Lislia had a new spaceboard that Panthro had made and she was learning how to use it. Then it went haywire and she couldn't control it. She came to the berbil village and the mutants saw and were about to attack when Lion-o saw and protected Lislia.

Lislia finally got the spaceboard to stop. "Lislia I told you not to come," Lion-o said. "You disobeyed me," he said.

"But Lion-o, the spaceboard went haywire it's not my fault!" Lislia said.

"No lying," Lion-o said.

Once home Lion-o looked Lislia. "Lislia I want you to listen to me the mutants could've killed you, you should listen when I tell you to do something," Lion-o said. "And you shouldn't lie," he said.

"But not I'm not.." Lislia said.

"No more excuses!" Lion-o said.

"But.." Lislia said.

"Lislia you shouldn't act this way, you put yourself in real danger!" Lion-o said.

"But I.." Lislia said.

"Enough with buts young lady you are in big trouble," Lion-o said.

Lislia's eyes began to well up with tears then ran to her room and slammed the door.

"You think I was a little too hard on her?" Lion-o asked.

"I think so," Snarf said.

Panthro came in after looking at Lislia's spaceboard. "Lion-o I looked at Lislia's space board, apparently some wires short circuited causing her not to be able to control it or stop easily. So in other words when she told you the spaceboard went haywire..." Panthro said.

"So she was telling the truth." Lion-o said.

He went to Lislia's room. He knocked on the door. "Lislia I want to talk I promise I won't yell." Lion-o said. Then came in and sat on the bed next to her. "I want to say I'm sorry I am sorry I jumped to conclusions like I did, I just want you safe, I guess that is what any father wants for his child. I am still getting use to this dad thing. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes," Lislia said hugging him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lislia and Lion-o were showing more communication with each other. Lislia proved to be much like Lion-o when he was a cub. She didn't care if she got hurt or dirty when she played.

"She's just like you at that age," Snarf said.

"I guess she is," Lion-o said.

Mumm-Ra saw Lislia and came up with a plan. "This little cub will be the perfect tool to get what I want from the Lord of the Thundercats. If I hold this little cub prisoner I know Lion-o will be will to take her place, because this cub is his own flesh and blood." Mumm-Ra said. He summoned the mutants to the black pyramid. "Mutants I have a job for you," he said.

"What is it Mumm-Ra?" Slithe asked.

"I want you to take this cub I learned from the ancient spirits of evil that she is Lion-o's daughter from long lost love. Now he starting to bond with his daughter. Now I want you to bring her here alive. Then slip this message when you take her so Lion-o knows he can bargain for her." Mumm-Ra said.

"Okay, Mumm-Ra we will do it." Slithe said. "Monkian, and Jackalman I want you two to cause a distraction so Vultureman and I can get into Cat's lair yes?" he said.

"Okay Slithe." Monkian said.

So the plan was in place.

Monkian and Jackalman began to cause trouble for the wollos. "The wollos are in danger from the mutants," Panthro said.

"Okay we better go, Lislia stay in the lair," Lion-o said.

"Yes Lion-o," Lislia said.

"Good, Snarf stay with Lislia" Lion-o said and left.

"Okay," Snarf said.

Lislia was tired so she decided to take a nap. She was sleeping in her bed. Snarf looked in her room and saw her sleeping. "Looks like she's tired, I better let her sleep," Snarf said.

Snarf started to tidy up the lair.

Slithe and Vultureman entered the lair. Snarf saw them and was going to call for help. But Vultureman grabbed him and locked him in the closet.

Slithe began to look around and looked into Lislia's room and saw the sleeping cub. He picked her up. "Mmm, I'm tired Lion-o just a few more minutes?" Lislia asked.

"I am not Lion-o yes," Slithe said.

Lislia now wide awake saw Slithe and began to squirm to get away. Then he tied her up and carried her out.

"This seemed too easy," Tygra said at the wollo village.

"Yes something is not, right," Lion-o said. "Back to cat's lair fast," he said.

They made it back to cat's lair and her banging coming from the closet. Panthro unlocked it and Snarf came out. "Snarf why were you locked in the closet?" Cheetara asked.

"Vultureman locked me in there," Snarf said.

"Snarf where is Lislia?" Lion-o asked.

"She was in her room having a nap last I checked." Snarf said.

Lion-o ran to Lislia's room and found a note. _Lion-o if you want to see your daughter again give yourself as my prisoner and I will let her go free. Come alone or else!- Mumm-Ra._

Lion-o dropped the note and ran out.

Bengali found the note and showed it to the others. "Lion-o could be walking into a trap," Pumyra said.

Lion-o made it to the meeting spot. "Okay Mumm-Ra I cam alone, now let Lislia go," Lion-o said.

"No," Mumm-Ra said. "I could use her and you for more bargaining," he said.

"I should've know you would break your promise," Lion-o said.

Then Thundercats came and helped fight Mumm-Ra off while Lion-o rescue Lislia.

After Mumm-Ra was gone Lislia jumped into Lion-o's arms. "Lion-o it was so scary!" Lislia said starting to bawl.

"It's alright I know it must have been scary but you're safe now," Lion-o said.

Now things were calm as calm could be.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Lislia had become very close. Then one day a ship came. Inside was another Thunderian. "Tanali," Lislia said.

"Lislia I am so glad you are safe," Tanali said.

"Hello, I am Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"It's nice to meet you Lion-o, Liosia told me all about you," Tanali said.

"Why are you here?" Lion-o asked.

"I have come to take Lislia home with me," Tanali said.

"What?!" Lion-o said.

"It's not safe here," Tanali said.

"But I," Lion-o said.

"Let's talk shall we," Tanali said.

They went into a room to talk. "Listen I heard what is here on Third earth and I heard about what happened do you think you want to put your daughter through that?" Tanali asked.

"Listen I already missed almost six years of Lislia's life I won't miss anymore of it," Lion-o said.

"But it's not safe here, you think you want her life to be in constant danger from the mutants, Lunataks and Mumm-Ra?" Tanali asked.

"No," Lion-o said.

"Think about what is best for her," Tanali said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o found Lislia playing. "Lislia," Lion-o said.

"What's going on?" Lislia asked.

"Tanali and I talked and we decided you should go with her," Lion-o said.

"What?!" Lislia asked in disbelief.

"I know, but it's for the best so go pack and she will take you home," Lion-o said.

The next morning the ship was ready and Lislia started climb up the ramp. "Lislia your mother would be very proud of you, relieved you are safe but proud you found your father." Tanali said.

"Okay," Lislia said. Lislia began to wonder what home is, is it where you are born? Or is it something else? _Home is with daddy! _she heard a voice say. She looked at Lion-o and saw the other Thundercats. Right then and there she knew where she belonged. She ran down the ramp and threw herself in Lion-o's arm. "Daddy!" Lislia said.

Lion-o was surprised Lislia had finally called him her father. "Lislia you need to go," Lion-o said.

"No I should be here with you!" Lislia said.

"Lislia please listen," Lion-o said.

"No this is where I belong," Lislia said. "I don't want to be without you anymore!" she said.

Tanali came down. "She needs her father, so she can stay," Tanali said.

Lion-o and Lislia hugged so happy to be together.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
